In a first known type of gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear assemblies, the primary power connections of two mutually adjacent GIS modules are connected to one another via a screw connection in a flange area of each housing of the GIS modules. The housing flanges are pressed against one another, and a seal arranged between them is compressed such that an interface between the two housings of the GIS modules is sealed in a gas-tight manner. The assembly and dismantling of such GIS modules can be relatively labour-intensive.
In a second known type of high-voltage switchgear assemblies, specific connecting modules, such as a voltage sensor, are encapsulated in a solid insulator, and can be connected to a primary conductor of a GIS module via a plug contact. The solid insulator contributes considerably to the total mass of the connecting module. By way of example, one representative of a type such as this is disclosed in DE 4445082 C1.
In a third known type of gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear assemblies, the electrical connection of the primary conductors of two GIS modules is made via a dry plug contact connection. One representative of a type such as this, for example, is disclosed in DE 4312617 A1. Such dry plug contact connections can be used only for relatively low gas pressures, which are not much above atmospheric pressure.
Because of the increasing demand for smaller but nevertheless high-power GIS for high-voltage installations, the compactness of a GIS is becoming increasingly important.
When, for example, relatively high electrical powers are specified from a GIS, with the protective gas, the functional design and the materials remaining the same, this generally has a negative effect on the dimensions of the GIS, since the GIS can be implemented in a less compact form, because of the increased housing diameter.